


Everybody Talks (Too Much)

by alex_skye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akashi Seijuurou Is Whipped, Awkward Crush, College Student!Kasamatsu, Developing Relationship, Everyone is in their third year, Getting Together, Horrific Advice, KasaFuri BROTP, M/M, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Relationship Advice, The advice sucks, Third Years, akashi is also low key yandere, aomine and furi are friends and the seirin team is confused, because Furi is an awkward dork, will make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_skye/pseuds/alex_skye
Summary: In which Furihata seems like a pure, virginal high school boy with the biggest crush in the history of crushes on Akashi Seijuurou. But inside that cute little brown head of his...is still a pure, virginal high school boy with the biggest crush in the history of crushes.One day, he realizes he doesn’t want to continue his obvious pining and decides to finally ask Akashi to be his boyfriend. So, he goes to various and questionable sources for romantic advice. The turnout is a lot worse than he thought.Also Known As: The Five Times Furihata Gets Horrific Advice, The One Time He Didn't Get Any Advice And The One Time He Does Absolutely Nothing.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki & Furihata Kouki, Kasamatsu Yurio & Furihata Kouki, KuroFuri BROTP will have to be pried from my cold dead hands!!!, MidoFuri friendship that freaks people out and Takao thinks it’s funny, established kagakuro - Relationship, honestly the AoFuri friendship makes no sense logically but it works somehow, mentioned kasakise
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Everybody Talks (Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title came from Everybody Talks by Neon Trees, shut up. 
> 
> Also follow me @alex_skye1898 thanks!

* * *

**1.**

“Just say ‘fuck it’ and make out with him.” a lazy voice says to him as if that was an everyday occurrence.

”Daiki-Kun, no. I am _not_ going to be doing that.” Furihata Kouki tells the ace of the Touou High School basketball team.

”Well then, what the hell do you want me say Kou?!” 

Their friendship is........an interesting one. It involved the blue haired male coming to Seirin to meet with Kuroko and Furihata got roped in along with Kagami to eat with them at Maji Burger. That was almost three years ago. Aomine Daiki then came around more and more. At first, everyone assumed he was either trying to bother Kagami into playing a one on one match with him or failing to convince Kuroko to transfer to Touou. 

Turns out, he was coming for _Furihata_. Which was weird in itself. But, they somehow get along. His team is still in shock over their new friendship. 

Aomine randomly called him Kou, so he returned the favor by calling him Daiki-Kun. Don’t get him wrong. The blue haired ace is still a lazy, narcissistic, freakishly talented, perverted guy. He still has some good points. Somewhere deep down. _Way_ deep down. 

Either way, their friendship seems unnatural at times. Aomine says things that make no sense, but his slacking has diminished over time. He only skips practice three times a week now. Which is considered an improvement according to his childhood friend and team manager, Momoi Satsuki. Apparently Furihata is a good influence on him or something like that. And being with Aomine helped Furihata become more courageous and confident in himself. Not in his skills because Aomine is ridiculous, but in his overall attitude. 

Their resulting friendship ended up extended to the rest of the Generation of Miracles. That, plus Furihata being Kuroko’s teammate might have helped too. Which accounts for his current dilemma. Falling for the emperor. Akashi Seijuurou. Deciding he was done with his pining, Furihata wants to get advice on how to get Akashi to be his boyfriend. Understandably, Aomine is the worst possible person to ask for any type of romantic advice. 

“Nothing, your advice sucks.”

”Hey!” 

“I’ll just ask someone else.” 

“Maybe Kise? He dated lots of people.” 

“You know…you actually said something useful Daiki-Kun.” 

“Kou…just for that, you owe me lunch at Maji.”

“Fair enough.” 

\------------------------------------------------

**2.**

“Launch yourself at him and declare your undying love!! If you have tears, it’s better!!” the blond ace of Kaijou tells him. 

“I should’ve known better than to come here.” 

“Furihatacchi! What do you mean?! My advice is great! I got Senpai to be my boyfriend!!” Kise exclaims. 

“How that happened is still a mystery to me…” Furihata sighs out miserably.

”You and me both Kouki-Kun.” a serious voice bellows out. Standing in front of them is the Kaijou basketball team’s former captain in the flesh.

“Senpai!””Yukio-Senpai!” the two say at the same time. 

Kise asked, "What are doing here Senpai?"

Kasamatsu wryly grins with a hint of mischief in his steely blue eyes, “I decided to visit Ryouta today when he finished practice since my classes got cancelled and the weekend was coming up. But, I’m glad to see you here too Kouki-Kun...uh...but coming to Ryouta for advice wasn’t your best option.” 

“Senpai~!! Why are you so cruel?!” Kise whines and then gets ignored by the elder. 

Furihata blushes, “Well…Daiki-Kun said that maybe coming to Kise for advice might be good since Kise has dated people before.” 

A sigh, “Your questionable friendship with Aomine aside...Ryouta got asked out by people, not the other way around. In fact, I was the first one to do that.” 

“That doesn’t make my situation any better Yukio-Senpai.” Furihata mumbles out.

Kasamatsu chuckles, “You’ll be fine! If I could get together with Ryouta who I thought was far from my reach then, I don’t see why you can’t get together with Akashi! If he rejects a good guy like you, he doesn’t deserve you and I’ll drop kick him in your name.”

”Yukio-Senpai…” Furihata feels like crying because Kasamatsu is so _good_ to him and he honestly doesn’t know how an amazing guy like him ended up with Kise (lucky bastard), he also feels blessed to have a good friend like Kasamatsu in his life. 

”I swear I’ll do it.” he promises with a determined look in his eyes.

”Please don’t drop kick Akashi-Kun…but I feel a little better now. I’m going to think some things through and ask others what they think.” And with that, he leaves. 

“Senpai, you were so dreamy and manly right now!! Why don’t you say stuff like that to me?” 

“Because you skip practice way too much you blond idiot! Now go and run twenty laps!” 

“SENPAI!!” 

\------------------------------------------------

**3.**

“Bounce on that di-!!” a hand thankfully covered the mouth of the person telling rather explicit advice. 

“Honestly, Kise’s advice was better Kazu-Kun. Also, thank you from saving from hearing what he has to say Mido-Kun.” Furihata murmurs to the green haired miracle. 

Kise was, in short, a bust. So, he decided to go to the two people who were in a relationship for some time. Takao and Midorima. The two somehow make sense. No one really knows how they got together. Takao never really gave a clear answer while sporting a lecherous grin and Midorima kept silent as he flushed in a suspicious shade of red. Furihata guesses that their romance started out in a not-so-pure way. 

“Hmm...no problem. I wouldn’t want you to start any sort of relationship with Akashi by following the advice of this idiot.”

”HEY! My advice is _amazing_ Shin-Chan! How dare you?! Tell him Kou-Chan!!” Takao bellows in shock. 

They both ignore him.

Just like Furihata’s friendship with Aomine, his closeness to Midorima also seems weird to others. The fact that he gets away with calling him “Mido-Kun” to his face without fearing death is incredible. One time, Kagami tried it just to annoy Midorima and received an ice cold glare that basically screamed _I-will-destroy-you-and-everything-you-love,_ needless to say, Kagami avoided him for a solid month. 

Takao still laughs his ass off to this day about that incident. 

Furihata sighs, “Thanks for trying to give me some type of advice, I guess...What do you think Mido-Kun?” 

Midorima pushes up his glasses, “Every couple is different, therefore, it is quite unpredictable to know how to start any sort of a romantic relationship with the other. Also...Akashi is as unpredictable as they come. I do respect him as my former captain and as an opponent, but I am unaware as to what kind of person he would date.”

”I figured it wouldn’t be easy...” 

“There are a few star signs that Leo’s are compatible to. Tell me your star sign and I’ll bring you your lucky item to increase your chances.”

”Mido-Kun...I respect you as my friend, but please don’t do that.” 

\------------------------------------------------

**4.**

”CHASE HIM DOWN AND DON'T EVER LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHTS NO MATTER WHAT HE SAYS!!” 

“MOMO-SAN!!! THAT’S AN AWFUL THING TO SAY!!”

Of course, one should never rely on Momoi Satsuki. Although the two share the fact that they’re both friends with Aomine “the-only-who-can-beat-me-is-me” Daiki, they can't be anymore different. Besides, Furihata isn’t really sure about taking romantic advice from a girl who literally chased down the same boy for almost four years and then got rejected in the most gentle way possible. He does feel bad since the guy she liked was Kuroko, but it was understandable that Kuroko will always choose basketball (and Kagami) over romance anyways. 

Luckily, for everyone, Momoi and Kuroko still stayed friends. Through him and Aomine, he interacted with her a lot. If it wasn’t for the fact that he has a massive, super obvious crush on Akashi and a general shyness around girls, he would’ve been attracted to her. With her lovely pale skin, busty body, pretty rosy eyes and long silky pink hair...anybody would think she’s beautiful. 

Sadly, he doesn’t feel anything towards her other than an awkward friendship. She tries to get him to open up to her, but he still feels kind of shy around Momoi. Maybe with time, he’ll feel a bit more at ease with her. But for now, he kind of struggles on not trying to be an awkward bean around Momoi. Even though he respects her as Aomine’s childhood friend and data analyst, Furihata isn’t quite sure she’s the most qualified for giving any sort of romantic advice to...well, anyone.

“BUT FURI-KUN!! IT’S THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO GET HIS HEART!!” 

“WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!”

”THAT STUPID TANNED MONKEY SKIPPED PRACTICE AND COMPARED ME TO MAI-CHAN AND I’M PISSED!”

"Are you going to be like this for a while?"

"Yes!"

“I’m just going to ask someone else.” 

\------------------------------------------------

**5.**

“Furi-Chin, give me candy.”

”Why do I even bother?” 

A hearty chuckle interrupted his train of thought to see Kagami’s foster brother approaching. So, coming to Akita wasn’t the smartest move. Especially since the person he came to for advice is a giant, titan-like human who acts like a bratty five year old. In another world, Murasakibara Atsushi would be the pinnacle of a perfect basketball player. Tall, strong, ridiculously talented and built like a tank. He would attract all sorts of people with his purple hair, purple eyes and muscular build. Unfortunately, his childish attitude and candy obsession is a complete turn off.

Then, there’s Himuro Tatsuya. Man, talk about a pretty boy. His jet black hair and olive colored eyes, tall and kind. Obviously, he’s very popular. Also, quite unfortunately, his out-this-world good looks are wasted with all the time he spends with Murasakibara. That, and the fact that he never really seems to share anything about himself. Kagami probably knows him the best out of everyone Furihata knows. It doesn’t help that he sometimes feels uncomfortable around him. Himuro appears to think that him being here asking a literal giant for romantic advice is funny from what Furihata can tell from his laughing. 

"H-Himuro-San...." he stammers out due to nerves and also just being relatively close to a really handsome guy. 

"Furihata-Kun, hello. Atsushi told me you would be here." he tells him. Something tells Furihata that what he said was a complete lie and is also convinced this man has an intelligence gathering team working for him under the radar. 

Mind as well say why he's here, "Well...I'm...uh.....interested in Akashi-Kun in a romantic sense, but I don't know how to ask him to date me....so, I've been asking everyone I know for some help." 

Himuro stares at him bit for bit then mysteriously grins, "I've dated a couple of people in the past back in America, but they've always asked me out. I never really entered a serious relationship with any of them. When I came to Japan, my focus was on beating Taiga, so I didn't really make time for dating. Now he's beaten me again and I'm about to graduate....I decided to pursue someone that I've been interested for a while."

"Really? Who?"

Himuro doesn't answer and instead, glanced at a certain purple titan with love in his only visible eye. Furihata's head starts spinning.

"So, sadly, since I'm going to be spending lots of time with that person...I'm afraid the only thing I can tell you is to pursue him with everything you've got."

"Um...sure. Thanks for telling me that...I'm going back to Tokyo now." and with that, Furihata leaves. 

"Muro-Chin, I'm hungry." 

"Okay, let's go get some chips for you eat before we have dinner."

"I want cookies."

\------------------------------------------------

**6.**

And, so, desperate times means desperate measures. The next day, Furihata had enough messing around and went to the one person he _knows_ that will give actually good advice. Once he went to school, he attended class, ate lunch with his friends and went to basketball practice as usual. He walked to Maji Burger in hopes that Kuroko will provide him something useful. In exchange for a vanilla milkshake, but Furihata doesn't think it's that bad of a deal. 

He went to go order his meal and the shake then, sat in a booth. For about ten minutes he waited for Kuroko to show up. He got the food when his order called and sat back down, still no Kuroko. Then, the craziest thing happened. The milkshake moved on his own. He yelped in surprise and saw Kuroko with blank stare looking right back at him which gave him another scare. 

"Furihata-Kun, I walked with you this whole time." He was? Oops.

"Really? Sorry Kuroko..."

"It's fine. Furihata-Kun, do you mind if Kagami-Kun sits with us?" Kuroko quietly asks and sips his shake. 

"Um...sure, I don't mind!"

Kagami shows up with his usual mountain of burgers. The two sat across from him. Suddenly, it kind of feels like he's third wheeling on a date. Once in a while, Kagami would feed Kuroko a fry or two, insisting that he's too skinny to be a basketball player. The redhead then insisted on giving Kuroko one of his burgers while telling him, _"You need to freaking eat dummy! How else are we going the number one players if you don't keep your energy?!"_ Kuroko would simply listen as Kagami chats about seemingly insignificant things that mean the literal world to Kuroko. 

The atmosphere around the two of them seems to be glowing pink with flowers and sparkles surrounding them. He feels like he's intruding on a rather private, intimate moment between lovers. Kuroko was softly smiling as Kagami rambled on about his random one on one match with Aomine he had over the weekend. He also shared a story of him and Himuro back when they grow up in the States, talking about how he would be embarrassed about his rough English due to his thick accent. Kuroko is practically _oozing_ with unconditional love. Furihata is kind of jealous of the bond the two of them share. 

"Furihata-Kun, I apologize. We've been having you hear Taiga-Kun's story that we're supposed to help you with your dilemma." Kuroko apologizes with a second milkshake (bought by Kagami) in hand. 

"Sorry Furihata. I just wanted to tell Tetsuya about what happened over the weekend."

Guess they didn't realize their little slip up, "Um....Kuroko, Kagami. Since when did you call each other by first name?"

Kuroko's pink blush and Kagami practically dying from nearly choking on his burger while blushing a bright red became rather suspicious. That's when he noticed something shiny, round and gold hanging on Kagami's chain and a similar one hanging around Kuroko's neck which tells him everything he needs to know. 

“Uh....we can explain!”

_Fiancés._

Who would've thought? Nobody even knew they were dating, much less engaged. He's got to hand it to them. Being able to hide a relationship for nearly three years without anyone noticing is truly a feat that only Kuroko can pull off. The two of them plan on going to America to get married and then, try to get Kuroko onto Kagami's family register when they get back to Japan or stay in the States. They told him not to mention it to anyone yet since they want to surprise everyone once they graduate. With a promise that they will invite him to the wedding (and Kuroko insisting being his best man, Himuro would naturally be Kagami's), Furihata walks home more fired up than ever on having Akashi Seijuurou as his boyfriend.

But...he feels like he forgot something.

Oh well!  
  


\------------------------------------------------

**7.**

"Hah..." 

"What's wrong Kouki?"

"It's just....I found out two very close friends of mine got engaged and plan to marry, they're young but I think they'll be alright."

"Why does it make you sigh like that? Are you not happy for them?"

"Well, yeah...I am happy for them. They invited me and one of them asked me to be his best man. But, it makes me want to cry over the fact that I'm probably going to show up to their wedding without a date at all! I'm dateless!"

"If you'd like, I would like to accompany you to their wedding if there's no one else in mind."

"No, it's okay. I know you're busy with college applications, the team, choosing a new captain and helping your dad out. You don't have to go out of your way for me Akashi-Kun."

"Nonsense. I would like to go with you and maybe have a dance as well." Akashi says with a pleased smile on his face. 

"Okay. We'll go together." Furihata shyly replies with his face heating up. 

Akashi's smile turns slightly dark and menacing, "After all, I wouldn't want anyone to get close and take my chance to dance with you." 

Furihata didn't hear him, "Huh? What was that Akashi-Kun?"

"Oh. Nothing."

The two continued to eat their lunch in a satisfied mood. Furihata reminisces his week to Akashi with a large, goofy grin on his face as retells him the funny things that happen at practice with the Seirin team. He also tells him about how Kasamatsu came to visit Kise again and the three of them hung out. The next day, Kasamatsu had told him he was going to ask Kise to move in with him once he graduates. Furihata talks about his time with Aomine and also sharing a couple of jokes Takao said to him. Furihata rambles about his theories on Himuro and Murasakibara secretly dating. His arms flail about as he unleashed his worries of graduation and college along with being sadly single. 

"That problem could be fixed quite easily. Why don't you be my boyfriend?" Akashi questions in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"I have been...romantically interested in you for some time. I know our first meeting wasn't the most ideal, but I've grown to not only appreciate you as a person but also a very good friend. My feelings developed for you over time. I cannot really remember when exactly my feelings changed from wanting to stay friends with you to wanting to be your boyfriend...I just know that I've come to truly enjoying your company and I always get this sensation of emptiness when we have to part our separate ways. I could not hold in my affection for you anymore as I listen to you speak about your week because I would like to listen to you talk to me for the rest of our lives. So....I would like to be your boyfriend, if you'll have me." Akashi spills out all at once with affection glowing in his rosy eyes. 

"I....don't know what to say." Furihata says honestly. 

A sigh, "I understand if I had overwhelmed you. I do not expect for you to answer me right away, but if if you say no...I will stay away from you if that's what you want."

"NO! I mean...I well..." he trails off.

An awkward silence. 

"You're pretty unfair, you know?"

"W-What?"

"I was going to ask you first, dummy! B-But then, you got into a romantic mood all of a sudden and I don't know if I should be happy or mad that you asked me to be your boyfriend. But....yes, I would like to be your b-boyfriend Akashi-Kun. You better take responsibility.” Furihata huffs with apple red cheeks. 

"I suppose I should. Also, call me Seijuurou if you'd like, we're a couple now." Akashi requests with a strange hint of shyness in his voice. 

"N-No way! That's too long! How about umm........Sei-Kun?" Furihata tries out the nickname and decides that he really likes the sound of it. 

"Ummm...Sei-Kun? Sei-Kun? Sei-Kun?!"

It was in a small cafe where Akashi Seijuurou was defeated by a nickname given to him by his new boyfriend. And no one in the Generation of Miracles got to witness this rare occasion. 

Furihata panics over a broken Akashi while attempting to bring him back to life with no results. As he tried to wake him up, he giddily smiles to himself over what just happened.

Akashi Seijuurou is now officially his boyfriend, guess he didn't have to worry about a thing after all. 

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Furi’s nicknames>>  
> Aomine= Daiki-Kun (it just sort of happened, don’t ask Furi because he doesn’t know how their friendship even makes any logical sense)  
> Kasamatsu= Yukio-Senpai (cause Kasamatsu-Senpai is a mouthful plus it’s okay as long as Kise is the only one who refers Kasamatsu as Senpai, Furi sees Kasamatsu like a big brother figure)  
> Takao= Kazu-Kun (it’s cute!!)  
> Midorima= Mido-Kun (because Takao has a patent on Shin-Chan don’t try him)  
> Kagami= Kagami (Furi finds it weird if he uses Kagami’s first name with him), Kuroko= Kuroko (same as Kagami), Kise= Kise (he feels awkward around him unless Kasamatsu is around)  
> Momoi= Momo-San (he feels really shy around girls)  
> Murasakibara= Mura-Kun (cause his last name is too damn long!!)  
> Himuro= Himuro-San (Furi thinks he’s low key shady and is kind of scared of him) 
> 
> And FINALLY 
> 
> Akashi= Akashi-Kun (Akashi insisted Furi on using the kun honorific since they’re the same age), Sei-Kun (they become boyfriends in which Furi told Akashi he thinks it makes them sound like lovers and Akashi is DEFINITELY looking forward to the day when the kun honorific gets dropped all together)


End file.
